Promise Me
by HeavensPuppet
Summary: OneShot Fluff! Ron and Hermione take a brief moment before the onset of the war. They wonder how it will change things and themselves. RonxHermione


Pairings: RonxHermione (HrxR)

A/N: This is fluff!! Just a warning coz I've never tried it before! Any reviews or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be much appreciated:) Tankee you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything attached to him (i.e fangirls!). That privilage lies in the hands of JK Rowling!

_**Promise Me**_

She leaned out one of the windows and admired the view from the Astronomy tower. She sighed as she listened to the soft sound of the wind and the quiet groaning of the Whomping Willow. Hermione couldn't help wondering what would happen next. _Would the war destroy all the peace and calm? Would it see the end of Hogwarts? Would even the Whomping Willow and Grawp make it through?_

"Hermione?"

A voice called her from her reflections.

"Hi Ron."

Ron walked up beside her. He stayed silent, staring out the window with her. This seemed a little strange to Hermione. Normally Ron couldn't stay quiet for more than 5 minutes at a time...even when he should. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see an almost serene look on his face. He noticed her staring at him and turned to her with a smile.

"I was just wondering how you can seem so peaceful when you know what's coming?"

He looked as if he was considering the question (another first!).

"I suppose it's just that, I know that this might be the last chance we get to do this." He started to look awkward.

"Or well...I dunno really," he grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Hermione turned back to the view. She started hesitantly;

"I can't help thinking that this is the end...that no matter who wins the war, everything is going to change. And probably not for the best."

"Maybe the change is for the best."

She turned to look at Ron again. He was looking away from her, trying not to catch her eye.

"I mean the way things are now, nobody believed that You Know Who was really back until it was too late. That git Fudge especially."

He faced her again.

"Maybe now people'll listen when they're told something by Harry or Dumbl----" He stopped abruptly and Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"Sometimes I find myself forgetting he's gone too."

"Maybe you had the right idea. Maybe nothing should change. Maybe if it does, it won't be for the best."

"I changed my mind."

Ron tilted his head to look at her and she continued.

"You're right, things needed to change. And anyway, I can't help feeling ready to face anything Voldemort throws at us when I know that you and Harry will be there too...especially you."

Ron shot around to stare at her, but she'd lowered her head. She could feel herself blushing and decided to leave.

"I-I-I'm going to go back to the dorms now. Goodnight."

She felt her arm being caught, stopping her in her tracks. Ron caught her other arm and turned her around to face him.

"What did you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione..."

"Or for Heavens sake Ronald! It means that I like you...as more than a friend."

Thoroughly mortified now, she attempted to break his hold on her.

"Well that's good."

She stopped struggling and froze.

"'Coz I like you that way too."

She turned to face a very red Ron Weasley. He let go of her arms and took a step back, embarrassed now that he had made his declaration.

"I just figured that now'd be a good time to tell you. I wanted you to know that what ever else changes, that won't."

She watched as he began to leave the room. She realised she was losing her chance.

"Wait!"

He halted and turned around, staring at the ground.

"I don't want you to leave yet. When we leave, this moment might be gone. I'm already afraid I'll lose you to the war, don't let me lose you now."

She started to cry and raised her hands to cover her face. She never heard him walk over to her. She only realised he was there when he moved her hands from her face. In his typical fashion he seemed terrified of female tears, but tried to work through it. He put his arms around her, and whispered lies about how everything would be okay, until her tears stopped.

When she was finished Ron dried her tears, and then did something she'd thought he'd never do---He kissed her. At first it was just a chaste kiss on the lips, but when she returned it the kiss became deeper until both were clinging to each other, afraid to let go. Hermione was scared that if she stopped the kiss she'd find out it had all been a dream. Eventually though they needed air and had to stop. She was afraid to open her eyes, that it would all be gone. However, her fears melted away when she felt someone kiss her eyelids. She opened them and found Ron smiling down at her gently. He leaned against the window ledge and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into him and looked out at the view as he rested his chin on her head. She tried to recall her fears, her worries, but found she couldn't.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me this isn't a dream."

"It isn't."

"Promise you'll never leave."

"Never's a very long time."

"I know."

"I promise."

"Promise----"

"Hermione? Don't worry, you'll never get rid of me."

"Never is a very long time."

"I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Make me happy and push the button!


End file.
